Azul y Medianoche
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Una leyenda perdida en el tiempo. Dos destinos unidos y un misterio que rodea a una importantísima colección de zafiros ¿Puede al amor vencer al egoísmo y penetrar al interior de un corazón de hierro?
1. Prólogo

Kyoto, Año 2009.

El manuscrito que Tsunaki le había mencionado, prácticamente por accidente, durante una borrachera legendaria, se encontraba en el lugar indicado: entre el manuscrito Hayashibara (ya en proceso de autentificación y catalogación) y el Pliego 4509-F1D. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento de incredulidad lo recorriera de la cabeza a los pies al constatar la veracidad de su existencia. Había escuchado en innumerables ocasiones el relato del tío Sato; pero jamás, hasta ese momento, había creído realmente en la posibilidad de que la leyenda fuera cierta; después de todo, era un hombre de ciencia, poco dado a favorecer la superstición.

Tras pasar su infancia en algún añorado suburbio de Tokyo, en medio de la paz y la quietud propia del ambiente opulento y exclusivo al que la posición de su padre les obligaba, sus pasos e innata curiosidad lo habían llevado de la secundaria local a la mejor academia de educación media superior en el país y, de ahí, a matricularse en la facultad de antropología de mayor prestigio en todo el continente. Todo con el único fin de demostrarse y demostrar que la magia no existía, que el destino no estaba escrito y que, por sobre todo, el manuscrito era una simple invención de un viejo romático.

Sin poder controlar más su emoción, extendió la mano para coger el recipiente que contenía las valiosas y míticas cartas, cuya antigüedad oscilaba entre los doscientos cincuenta y los trescientos años, tan sólo para descubrir que su objetivo nuevamente se escabullía; porque, otra mano, mucho más frágil y hermosa que la de él, se adelantó por un segundo, consiguiendo arrebatarle el ansiado tesoro.

─¡Este es! ─declaró con satisfacción evidente una voz femenina─. ¡Hey! ¡Onno! ¡Lo tengo! ─gritó la extraña, a voz en cuello, totalmente indiferente a las normas de urbanidad que exigían mantener el silencio en el interior de ese sagrado recinto, reservado únicamente a los investigadores de élite debidamente acreditados ante el ministerio. No obstante, era un signo de suerte para la dama que no existieran más visitantes a esa hora.

─Pero... ─intentó decir; sin embargo, alzar la voz no era su fuerte; y tampoco entablar conversación con extraños del sexo femenino. Una deficiencia poco importante que había conseguido transformar en atractivo, solía comentar su padre con voz dura y cínica diversión, al atestiguar, una y otra vez, como sus múltiples admiradoras no se detenían por un detalle tan nimio como ese.

─¿Qué ocurre, Xi-san? ─interrogó entonces una voz masculina, cuyo dueño se aproximaba desde la pared norte, donde se encontraban arracimadas las piezas arqueológicas en proceso de pre-clasificación de la ZonaF, como se conocía en el argot interno del Centro de Investigación a un descubrimiento importante, aún no dado a conocer a la opinión pública, situado en una ubicación confidencial en el rumbo norte del país. Pudo identificarlo como Onno Takashi, uno de los nuevos miembros del renombrado equipo Jade; un tipo antipático y engreído, aunque competente eso sí, con un currículum impresionante en el campo de la antropología.

─El Pergamino Azul de la maldición de Medianoche ─indicó ella emocionada─. ¡Está justo aquí! ¡Sabía que lo encontraría! ─exclamó y él se preguntó cómo era posible que conociera la denominación privada del manuscrito, reservada únicamente a los descendientes de las tres familias custodias. Resultaba obvio que conocía la leyenda. La curiosidad que eso le provocó estuvo a punto de forzarlo a dirigirse a ella para interrogarla; pero consiguió frenar el impulso a tiempo: tampoco era cosa de llamar la atención y verse descubierto; ya era bastante malo que alguien más, aparte de él, conociera lo relativo al manuscrito.

─Interesante nombre para una basura como esa ─indicó Onno, con un evidente dejo de desprecio, descendiendo, sin saberlo, unos cuantos grados en su personal escala de respeto profesional; sin embargo, el tipo no podía saberlo y, totalmente ajeno al juicio negativo de que era objeto, agregó─: ¿Sabes que ningún académico ha aceptado tomarlo? Al parecer es de dudosa autenticidad; aunque nadie se ha tomado la molestia de comprobarlo. Unas estúpidas cartas de amor no son interesantes, ni relevantes para ninguna investigación seria.

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó ella, sorprendida─. ¿Así que por eso permanece en la estantería cero? No sabía que un raro vestigio de la era Sakuramachi resultara poco atractivo; sobre todo tomando en cuenta las pocas evidencias que hay registradas respecto a la gestión de Gô Sakuramachi durante las Diecinueve Tragedias.

─Como dije, Xi-san. Un estúpido poema no arrojará demasiados conocimientos respecto a lo sí que interesaría a cualquiera; es decir: la Crónica perdida del Primer Guerrero. Ese es un rollo que cualquiera mataría por descubrir, bien lo sabes. Se rumora que es la razón de que Funaki-san permanezca en la Zona Azul.

─Pues a mi parecer sería tonto que el Primer Guerrero, legendario por su alta capacidad estratégica, se hubiera dejado documentos de tanta importancia en un sitio tan lógico. No suena posible porque ese habría sido el primer lugar en donde a cualquier miembro de La Cumbre se le habría ocurrido buscar. No se tú; pero si yo tuviera oportunidad, me fascinaría poner las garras sobre esta evidencia, a lo mejor y descubro algo interesante que me conduzca hasta la Crónica Perdida ─dijo ella alegremente, contemplando fascinada el estuche que contenía la evidencia mencionada; aunque, por lo que Tsunaki le había comentado, no era sólo una foja, sino media docena de ellas las que conformaban el mal llamado Pergamino Azul; que, en realidad, era toda una colección de cartas y poemas.

─ ¿Sabes Xi-san? Creo que deberías dejarte de esas tonterías y continuar con lo que nos trajo aquí; bien sabes que tu acreditación vence en una semana y hay un montón de trabajo por hacer. Esa tesis no se redactará sola ─indicó, y él sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de golpear al tipo en la nariz: había llamado basura a un tesoro familiar de valor incalculable y, de paso, insultado la inteligencia de su misteriosa acompañante.

─Mi tesis no es asunto tuyo, Onno ─repuso ella con voz cortante y él no pudo evitar tragarse una sonrisa al imaginar lo que pensaría Onno, el insufrible, de un comentario así.

─Pues yo diría que sí, muñeca ─declaró Onno con molestia audiblemente evidente─. Ya que, por si se te ha olvidado, soy quien te ha conseguido el permiso para ingresar en esta sala y, además, soy parte de la organización que te otorga el financiamiento.

─Pues si lo que esperas es mi eterno agradecimiento, puedes sentarte ─declaró la joven, también molesta─. Es más: puedes morirte, porque eso es algo que jamás ocurrirá.

─¡Escúchame, estúpida! ─exclamó rudamente el antropólogo al tiempo que tomaba bruscamente a la mujer por el antebrazo y la hacía girar con violencia para enfrentarlo─. ¡A ninguna basura como tú, le permito hablarme así!

Con un sentido suspiro, él comprendió entonces que el momento para dudar había pasado un segundo atrás y que ahora era tiempo para actuar; así que, decidido, alzó la voz y compuso el tono que había perfeccionado hasta el infinito, tras escuchar a su padre emplearlo demasiadas veces ante los micrófonos:

─La única basura aquí eres tú, Onno ─declaró con tranquilidad y el toque justo de dureza mezclada con advertencia. Su mirada encontró la de su colega en un silencioso duelo. Él no acostumbraba ser implacable; pero cuando se lo proponía le salía demasiado bien; al menos, eso solía gruñir su padre entre dientes, cuando conseguía derrotarlo en alguno de sus frecuentes duelos verbales.

─¡Vaya! ¡El niño lindo en persona! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ─dijo Onno con tono burlón, al tiempo que adoptaba una pose de suficiencia. Él, sin embargo, no desvió la mirada y mantuvo la firmeza el tiempo suficiente para hacerle comprender a su adversario a lo que se enfrentaría si proseguía en esa dirección. Afortunadamente, el tipo era engreído, pero no un imbécil; así que, tras un instante de vacilación, cedió─: ¿Sabes? Hayashi-kun, creo que no te sienta bien la bata: debiste pensarlo mejor antes de aceptar la propuesta de la Cruz Roja ─fue su último comentario mordaz antes de retirarse silbando.

Él no se dignó responder: la mujer estaba a salvo; así que ya no era necesario.

─Gracias, señor...

─Saotome. Hayashi Saotome ─concedió al tiempo que ejecutaba la reverencia de rigor ante la dama misterio, como la llamaba privadamente desde hacía un par de minutos. Un fugaz vistazo de reconocimiento al rostro femenino le reveló tanto su origen chino como unos preciosos ojos de singular color azul que resultaban tremendamente extraños por ese rumbo del mundo.

─¿El alumno estrella de Fujimori sensei? ─ella enarcó las cejas con sorpresa y, nuevamente, apareció terriblemente maleducada a su opinión cuando omitió realizar también una reverencia. Sin embargo, él pensó que tal cosa era disculpable debido a que procedía de una cultura distinta y se permitió relajarse: al menos, ella parecía no conocer su verdadera identidad.

─¿Alumno estrella? ─interrogó él, genuinamente divertido e inusitadamente relajado─. Dudo mucho que Fujimori sensei esté de acuerdo con ese veredicto ─dijo, al tiempo que sonreía─; después de todo, de lo único que sí puedo presumir es de haber formado parte del equipo que contribuyó en demasía para el desarrollo de su famoso mal carácter.

─¿En serio? ¿Los cuatro fantásticos? ─los ojos femeninos brillaron con sorpresa y una chispa de deleite al asimilar la información. Los Cuatro Fantásticos eran famosos en todo el continente; especialmente tras un verano de estadía al lado de Aito Fujimori, un renombrado especialista del medioevo, en una reconstrucción importante en la provincia de Fukuoka─. ¿Sabe? Espero que alguna vez nos encontremos de nuevo y pueda contarme a detalle esa interesante experiencia.

─Cuando usted guste, señorita...

─Xia Long ─indicó ella, haciendo ahora una inclinación formal al tiempo que añadía─: Soy la nueva becaria bajo la tutela de Fujimori sensei. Él me ha hablado mucho de usted, Saotome sempai.

─"Y supongo, preciosa" ─pensó él, comprendiendo de pronto─. "Que también fue él quien te habló sobre la Leyenda de Azul y Medianoche. ¡Ese viejo imprudente!"

─Debo retirarme ahora, tengo una cita en el ministerio, para resolver el asunto de mi residencia temporal ─dijo ella de pronto, rompiendo el silencio e interrumpiendo sus reflexiones─. Hasta pronto, Saotome sempai. Espero volver a encontrarlo alguna vez.

Después de hacer una reverencia y tras colocar el manuscrito en su sitio, la joven se retiró a toda prisa.

Él se permitió el regalo de observarle hasta que se perdió de vista, al doblar en el pasillo principal, y luego, dirigió su atención al estante: el Pergamino Azul de la maldición de Medianoche, como ella lo había llamado, estaba de nuevo a su alcance.

Pronto conocería la leyenda que había poblado cada una de sus pesadillas a lo largo de dos décadas. La leyenda que, todos los enterados creían a pie juntillas, había unido a sus padres en una historia que, después de tanto tiempo, aún parecía casi milagrosa.

La leyenda de Azul y Medianoche.


	2. Notas

**¡Atención!****:** Para que todo esté más claro y que no tengan que buscar infructuosamente un nuevo capítulo, les comunico que, el anuncio para las actualizaciones aparece en mi Profile: _Fecha_ de actualización y _Nombre_ del fic que actualizaré. Sólo tienen que dar click en mi Nickname y podrán verlo. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

**Un favor extra-especial: _si desean que la respuesta a sus reviews llegue más rápido, registren su e-mail. _**Porque los reviews sin firmar sólo puedo responderlos hasta que publique un nuevo capítulo.

**PRESENTACIÓN**

¡Hola a todos!

¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa!

**Y este, va especialmente para Ayame:** (¡Ham! ¿Qué onda? ¿Todavía andas por aquí? Espero que síp ¡Ojalá te gusteeee!...=P...digamos que seguí tu sugerencia y le puse algo más de mi cosecha; aunque espero sobrevivir después de que hayas leído lo que sigue (Warrior se coloca el casco de acero reforzado y asegura a muerte la única ventanilla de su refugio anti-fanáticos enfurecidos. Acto seguido, comienza a practicar la técnica Saotome: "El tigre caído", por si las moscas...) No querida Ayame: no es por tí; pero tienes que admitir que, si algún lejano día de este milenio Aseram se pasa casualmente por aquí... ¡No dudará en liquidarme!

"**_Lo que sigue"_:**

Bueno, antes que nada, lo sé: ando francamente obsesionada con las reediciones y re-publicaciones... y déjenme les cuento que estoy triste porque un error de dedo me ha borrado toda la reedición de otro oneshot (_Una nueva esperanza_) y no existe posibilidad alguna de recuperación; así que, aunque pensaba publicarlo hoy (14nov), tendrá que esperar un poco más; es una suerte que tenga buena memoria; pero aún así, hay escenas que no podré recuperar al completo U__U buuuu.

Esta es una historia adaptada originalmente en el año 2003 y publicada como Oneshot, bajo el título_"__**Luna de miel para uno"**_.

Actualmente, he decidido dividirla en capítulos y realizar una re-edición (bastante amplia: prácticamente borrón y cuenta nueva), porque me parece que la historia tiene un alto potencial dramático (mi favorito) que no pude desarrollar en su momento no sólo por las limitaciones propias que conlleva la adaptación de una historia original previamente escrita por un autor profesional, sino porque mi "estilo" (si se le puede llamar así) aún estaba en pañales (bueno, siendo sinceros, lo sigue estando; pero vamos que me siento como si hubiese graduado de Pampers: _etapa 1_ a Pampers: _etapa 2_... y ¡que me falta mucho para utilizar calzoncillos de entrenamiento! XD).

La adaptación original incluyó, en su momento, 66 escenas, mismas que en esta edición se transformarán, en su mayoría, en capítulos individuales; lo menciono para que puedan darse una idea de la magnitud del proyecto. Así mismo, para esta nueva etapa he incluído nuevos capítulos y escenas adicionales que enriquecerán la trama y le darán un giro distinto y aclararán, espero, algunas dudas surgidas entre los lectores de la versión anterior. Espero que la disfruten... y que no me asesinen por esto =P

Bienvenidos a _**Azul y Medianoche.**_

PD: Las actualizaciones para este fic, espero, serán más regulares: a razón de un capítulo cada semana o cada quince días según me dé el tiempo. Eso porque estaré trabajando sobre un guión ya configurado y porque la mayoría de los capítulos ya están parcialmente escritos =P

**NOTAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA**

**ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: Esta historia no es de mi autoría, sino que es en realidad una adaptación de una novela romántica titulada "**_Luna de miel para uno"_** escrita por dame Bárbara Cartland.** La mayoría de las escenas fueron tomadas en su totalidad de la obra original. La única diferencia es el ambiente geográfico-social y la época en que se desarrolla. En cada capítulo aparecerá la nota aclaratoria correspondiente. Gracias. 

(Nota: En breve -como-para-febrero-de-2010 =P concluiré la edición PDF de la historia original para quien desee consultarla... y destrozarme =P)

Es obvio que los protocolos de la realeza nipona difieran de los de la realeza inglesa, sin embargo, como desconozco muchísimo acerca de esto, me limité a utilizar los títulos y demás distinciones acostumbradas en Inglaterra; asimismo, el sistema político y social es también distinto; por lo cual, _**las escenas de esta historia no estan basadas en la realidad de la nobleza en Japón, ni pretenden describir los usos y costumbres de aquélla cultura y mucho menos realizar crítica alguna respecto a ella**_. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con hechos o personas reales es mera coincidencia.

**_La historia relativa a Gô Sakuramachi (emperatriz reinante de 1776 a 1781) que aparece dentro del fic es totalmente invención mía y no guarda relación alguna con la Historia del Japón_.**

Los personajes pueden, quizá, aparecer muy OCC, aunque eso es lógico debido al carácter de adaptación de la historia; que bien puede considerarse "Alternativa" con "A" mayúscula =P.

Esta historia aparece distribuida en tres o cuatro épocas históricas diferentes; lo cual se indicará en su momento. No obstante, la historia central es aquella en donde se narra lo relativo al encuentro de Ranma y Akane.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
